2015 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament
The 2015 NCAA Men's Division I Ice Hockey Tournament was the national championship tournament for men's college ice hockey in the United States in 2015. This was the 67th time the tournament had been held. The tournament involved 16 teams in single-elimination play to determine the national champion at the Division I level of the NCAA, the highest level of competition in United States college hockey. The tournament's Frozen Four – the semifinals and finals – were hosted by Hockey East at the TD Garden in Boston, Massachusetts Automatic Bids The post season champions of the six division I confences automatically qualifed for the tournament *Atlantic Hockey: Rochester Institute of Technology (2nd appearance, 0 championships) *Big Ten Conference: Minnesota Golden Gophers (36th appearance, 5 championships) *ECAC: Harvard Crimson (22nd appearance, 1 championship) *Hockey East: Boston University Terriers (33rd appearance, 5 championships) *National Collegiate Hockey Conference: Miami RedHawks (13th appearance, 0 championships) *Western Collegiate Hockey Association: Minnesota State Mavericks (4th appearance, 0 championships) At-large Bids The tournament committee extended 10 "at large" bids to the tournament. *Boston College Eagles (34th appearance, 5 championships) *Denver Pioneers (25th appearance, 7 championships) *Michigan Tech Huskies (11th appearance, 3 championships) *Minnesota-Duluth Bulldogs (9th appearance, 1 championship) *North Dakota (30th appearance, 7 championships) *Omaha Mavericks (3rd appearance, 0 championships) *Providence Friars (11th appearance, 0 championships) *Quinnipiac Bobcats (4th appearance, 0 championships) *St. Cloud State Huskies (11th appearance, 0 championships) *Yale Bulldogs (7th appearance, 1 championship) Misc. *The 16 teams account for 35 national championships between 9 teams *Including 2015, the teams combine for 255 tournament appearances *All teams have previously appeared in the tournament *9 of 16 were in last year's tournament *The longest drought for an appearance belonged to Michigan Tech (1981) *The defending national champion, Union Dutchmen, didn't qualify for the tournament *The NCHC had 6 teams qualify, ECAC had 3, Hockey East had 3, WCHA had 2, Atlantic Hockey and the Big Ten had 1 each Tournament procedure The tournament consisted of four groups of four teams in regional brackets. The winner of each regional advanced to the Frozen Four: Regionals West Regional held at Scheels Arena in Fargo, North Dakota hosted by the University of North Dakota Semifinals (March 27th) *(#2) North Dakota defeated (#15) Quinnipiac 4-1 *(#10) St. Cloud State defeated (#7) Michigan Tech 3-2 in overtime Final (March 28th) *(#2) North Dakota defeated (#10) St. Cloud State 4-1 Northeast Regional held at Verizon Wireless Arena in Manchester, New Hampshire hosted by the University of New Hampshire Semifinals (March 27th) *(#3) Boston University defeated (#14) Yale 3-2 in overtme *(#6) Minnesota-Duluth defeated (#11) Minnesota 4-1 Final (March 28th) *(#3) Boston University defeated (#6) Minnesota-Duluth 3-2 East Regional held at the Dunkin' Donuts Center in Providence, Rhode Island hosted by Brown University Semifinals (March 28th) *(#13) Providence defeated (#4) Miami 7-5 *(#5) Denver defeated (#12) Boston College 5-2 Final (March 29th) *(#13) Providence defeated (#5) Denver 4-1 Midwest Regional held at the Compton Familty Ice Arena in South Bend, Indiana hosted by the University of Notre Dame Semifinals (March 28th) *(#16) RIT defeated (#1) Minnesota State 2-1 *(#8) Omaha defeated (#9) Harvard 4-1 Final (March 29th) *(#8) Omaha defeated (#16) RIT 4-0 Frozen Four held at TD Garden in Boston, Massachusetts hosted by Hockey East Semifinals (April 9) *(#3) Boston University defeated (#2) North Dakota 5-3 *(#13) Providence defeated (#8) Omaha 4-1 Final (April 11) *(#13) Providence defeated (#3) Boston University 4-3 Providence College wins their first National title Bracket Tournament bracket Note: * denotes overtime period(s) Category:2015 in hockey Category:NCAA Division I Tournaments Category:NCAA seasons